


The Next Generation - Character Introductions

by infernalAmaryllis



Series: The Next Generation Series [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Amazons - Freeform, Child brought back from Heaven, Child concieved by magic, F/F, F/M, Half-Warlock children, Hunters & Hunting, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Nephilim, Parabatai, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunting, Step-parents, Step-siblings, They are both Nephilim but different kinds, They're the kids of the pairings mentioned above, Tricksters, Werewolves, Witches, Zannas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalAmaryllis/pseuds/infernalAmaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen kids. Nineteen tries at a better world. The next generation of Winchesters, Herondales, Lightwoods, and more are tangled together in a bizarre melting pot of siblinghood, friendship, and romance. </p>
<p>Otherwise known as the incredibly convoluted and complex fan-universe created by myself and my parabatai. These introductions for each character are reference points for when I post the actual stories that surround each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Hello! Welcome to the FanVerse, a realm of infinitely convoluted fan-characters and fanfiction created by myself and my lovely parabatai, KCF. Prepare for complicated family dynamics, confusing conceptions, mysterious powers, sibling and friend loyalty, and plot twists!  
I hope you enjoy your time here. Now, move in to the next page! The first character is waiting there to be introduced!

Thanks for reading!  
~ Amaryllis


	2. Claire Amelia Winchester-Novak

Claire Amelia Winchester-Novak  
Age 21 (As of 2015)  
Parents: Castiel and Dean Winchester

Born on February twenty-eighth, 1994, Claire is the Nephilim daughter of the angel Castiel and Amelia Novak. However, her mother was killed in a car accident when she was only two years old, leaving her with only Castiel for four years. Claire is six years old when Castiel is married to Dean Winchester. This union gives her four younger siblings - two step-siblings (Emma and Ben), one half-sister (Mary Ellen), and one adopted sister (Lia). When Claire is twenty-one, her parents adopt Mary Ellen’s best friend, Blaine, after a tragic accident leaves him orphaned.

Claire has long honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears little makeup, and generally doesn’t much care about what’s in and what’s out fashion-wise. Her favorite color is teal, and it is the color of many of her clothes. She has a full-back tattoo of black angel wings as a tribute to her father Castiel. The only accessory she cannot be parted with is her necklace. At first glance, the necklace is only an innocent quartz crystal, but it actually contains Castiel’s angelic grace. Later on, she also receives a bracelet of gold and amethyst from her girlfriend. She is homosexual.

She is very smart and kind, but is also quite shy. She soars through her high school years academically, but makes very few friends and has no romantic relationships. Her quiet, unassuming, intellectual nature unfortunately made the teachers at her school assume that her siblings would be similarly skilled. The younger four were subjected to many “You’re not much like your sister Claire, are you?” moments over the course of their own high school careers. Her best subject is history, and she graduates as the salutatorian of her class. She gets her first job outside of hunting when she is seventeen, as a waitress at a local diner. She brings a pie home for Dean every Thursday.

Claire has a talent for painting and would have attempted to become a professional artist if she was not a hunter. Despite her uncle Sam’s urging her to go to college and chase her dreams, she decides to stay home, as she can’t bear to be parted from her family. However, some of her paintings are displayed in local art museums and galleries. Due to her half-angel heritage, she has increased strength. Claire can also see angels in their true form without harm (astral perception). This is a power she can turn on and off, and she generally doesn't use it on her father Castiel or her uncle Gabriel. However, she always uses the power when meeting new people, just to be sure they are "safe" to be around. She suffers from asthma and never leaves home without her inhaler. She has a particularly strong bond with Lia, who is ten years her junior. Lia is often plagued with nightmares about losing her family, and generally Claire’s singing is the only thing that can lull her back to sleep after one of them. Other than birthdays, this is generally the only time that Claire sings. Although she has a lovely voice, she is incredibly self-conscious about her singing.


	3. Emma Jo Winchester-Novak

Emma Jo Winchester-Novak  
Age 19 (As of 2015)  
Parents: Castiel and Dean Winchester

Born on August twenty-third of 1996, Emma is the Amazon daughter of Dean Winchester and Lydia. She was discovered on the doorstep of Dean’s motel room three days after his one night stand with Lydia, with a note and a necklace from her mother. Lydia explained that she wanted her daughter to grow up outside of the violent culture of the Amazons, and hadn’t performed the ritual that activated an Amazon girl’s hyper-aging process. She had run from the Amazons to distract them long enough for Emma and the Winchesters to get out of town, and they did just that. To this day, none of them know what happened to Lydia. Emma is two when her half brother Ben is born, and four when Dean marries Castiel. After their marriage, she gains a step-sister (Claire), a half-sister (Mary Ellen), and an adopted sister (Lia). When Emma is nineteen, her parents adopt Mary Ellen’s best friend Blaine after a tragic accident leaves him orphaned.

Emma has long, layered strawberry-blonde hair and pink eyes. Other than the increased speed and strength she gains as she grows, her eyes are the only sign of her Amazon heritage. She wore color contacts to make her eyes green like her father’s until the family adopted Lia. Lia’s silver hair made her feel like a “weirdo” because of the weird looks she got. As a result, Emma stopped wearing contacts to make her baby sister feel better. She wears eyeliner and lipstick. About three-quarters of her wardrobe is tank tops and jeans. She never removes the bronze necklace that her mother left with her, in the hopes that one day she’d be able to track Lydia down and find out what happened to her. She is asexual.

Emma is smart, but not incredibly so. She takes honors math classes, but is in regular classes for everything else. Several of her teachers recognize her name from teaching Claire, and are often disappointed when she doesn’t show the same potential. Emma isn’t bitter about this like Ben is. She makes a few friends over the years, but not many due to her serious trust issues. She also has anxiety. Her best friends are Alex Mills (Jody Mills’ adopted daughter and her eventual hunting partner) and Aneko, a zanna that kept her company until she was four. Aneko stuck around the bunker afterwards, providing a friend for Emma’s younger siblings and cousins, but always had a special bond with Emma. 

Emma plays the acoustic guitar. She has a guitar that has a secret compartment, in which she stores salt and holy water in case of emergencies. She and Claire had plans to form a sister band as children, but let that dream go as they got older. She is a good cook, and taught Ben the basics of cooking. They are the two best chefs in the house. She is athletic; she was on the track team and the volleyball team in high school, and was a star competitor in both. She is also trained in jujitsu. She has a particularly strong bond with Ben and Claire. She is a stress-eater, and also has a mischievous side. Occasionally she teams up with Ben, Mary Ellen, and their cousin Andy. The four of them prank the crap out of everyone else, and generally spark a prank war with Gabriel, and Andy’s brother John.


	4. Chapter 4

Benjamin Isaac Winchester-Novak  
Age 17 (As of 2015)  
Parents: Castiel and Dean Winchester

Born on March tenth, 1998, Ben is the son of Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden. Though his parents weren’t married, they lived happily together with Ben and Emma for almost a year after having him. About two months before Ben’s first birthday, Lisa died of breast cancer. Ben, his sister, and his father moved back into the bunker with his uncle Sam and Sam’s husband Gabriel. A little after Ben’s second birthday, his father is married to Castiel. Ben gains an older step-sister (Claire), a younger half-sister (Mary Ellen), and an adopted sister (Lia). He is seventeen when his family adopts Blaine DuHamel, his sister’s best friend.

Ben looks a lot like his father when it comes to features, but his hair and eyes are dark brown like Lisa’s. He is nearsighted and wears black-framed glasses. He gets his first tattoo at fourteen after bribing a tattoo artist - it’s his mother’s death date on his wrist in Roman numerals. His favorite color is red. He wears a red beanie that he almost never removes, along with a leather jacket that used to belong to his father. He has a photo strip from a trip to the beach in his pocket, in which all five of the Winchester-Novak kids (Blaine hadn’t been adopted yet) squeezed themselves into the booth. It’s wrinkled and ripped at one corner, because he takes it everywhere. He has two piercings in each ear. He is heterosexual.

Ben struggles in English and history, but excels in math and science. He is very business-minded and likes to come up with schemes to make extra money. He is often compared to his older sisters, especially Claire, who was extra adept in the subjects Ben has trouble with. He is bitter towards Claire’s intelligence, but can’t get mad at her as a person. He tells off teachers who compare him to Emma and Claire, which often lands him in detention. He is the most likely of the five to skip school. He is very social, and has a lot of friends without being a “popular kid.” His best friends are his cousin Andy and Stephen Herondale, the older cousin of Mary Ellen’s best friend. He has two girlfriends in his high school career, Meredith Banks and Cara Buchanan. He breaks up with Meredith when she gets too possessive, which leads to the incident which left Blaine and Cara orphaned.

Ben enjoys gardening, and grows about half of the produce eaten by his family every year. He has dominion over half of the Letter’s greenhouse - the other half is used for medicinal/ritualistic plants and Castiel’s flower garden. He is the only one of Dean and Cas's kids without any special abilities, as he has no supernatural heritage. This just makes him work harder to prove his worth as a hunter. He is an excellent cook, and usually makes dinner on Thanksgiving and Christmas (with help from Emma and Dean, and sometimes his cousin John). He works in his father’s garage, repairing cars and motorcycles alongside Dean and Andy. He drives the motorcycle that was once owned by Dorothy Baum, or "Aunt Dorothy." One of his favorite things to do is to take Cara for rides on the cycle - he likes the feeling of the wind in his face and her arms around him. He rides his motorcycle to school every day. He has a particularly strong bond with his sister Emma.


End file.
